


DenDenMushi Handles

by morioriohno



Series: Raftelbound [2]
Category: Homestuck, One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-29 22:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16752400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morioriohno/pseuds/morioriohno





	DenDenMushi Handles

PLAYERS

Monkey D. Luffy   
kaizokuKing [KK]  


Roronoa Zoro   
theSwordsman [TS]  
Knight of Doom  
Land of Directions and Bosses

Usopp   
octoDisciples [OD]  


Nami   
flightyFingers [FF]  
Rogue of Light  
Land of Treats and Capitalism

Sanji Vinsmoke   
etherealGourmet [EG]

Nico Robin   
naiveReality [NR]

Cutty “Franky” Flam   
cocacolaCollaborator [CC]

Tony Tony Chopper   
pocketGentleman [PG]  
Sylph of Life  
Land of Fables and Martyrs

Brook Rumbar-Edwards   
dearlyDeparted [DD]

NPCs

Shimotsuki Kuina / Shimotsuki Tashigi  
moonlightSteel [MS]  
Knight of Doom

Dracule Mihawk  
hawkEye [HE]  
Lord of Doom

Perona Mihawk  
kumacyHollow [KH]  
Witch of Rage

Nefertari Vivi  
scarabInterference [SI]  
Page of Blood

Monkey D. Sabo  
necessaryAnarchy [NA]  
Mage of Breath

Monkey D. Dragon  
draconicTempest [DT]

Lord of Void

Portgas D. Ace  
pyroTechnician [PT]

Prince of Blood

Coby  
glowupJustice [GJ]

Kaya  
goingMerrily [GM]

Doctor Kureha  
youthfulImmortal [YI]  
Mage of Life

Rob Lucci  
reinventingLucky [RL]  
Thief of Time

Reiju Vinsmoke  
poisonousFelon [PF]

Ichiji Vinsmoke  
scarletVindicator [SV]

Niji Vinsmoke  
dengekiHenry [DH]

Yonji Vinsmoke  
winchPress [WP]

Donquixote Doflamingo  
quixoticsAnonymous [QA]

Boa Hancock  
hebiHeiress [HH]


End file.
